I can hear the ghost calling
by Fayerjiff
Summary: Como el peor día de tu vida, puede llevarte a conocer al amor de tu vida.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues esta es la historia que voy a subir, no sé como van estas cosas… Espero que os guste, es una historia de Faberry un poco distinta, así que…

Cartas/diario: cursiva.

Los personajes de Glee no son míos, así que como sabréis no voy a ganar pasta con esto…Suerte y eso…

Hold my hand, I can hear the ghost calling

* * *

**Prólogo:**

_Todo empezó un día __cuando lo creía todo perdido. El dolor que sentía no se podía comparar con todo lo sentido anteriormente. _

_Estaba sola en este mundo. Todo lo que conocía había desaparecido._

_El cielo estaba encapotado, oscuro, triste, el ambiente era la metáfora perfecta de como me sentía. _

_La tierra se empezó a tornar húmeda a medida que el agua empezaba mojarme, en el fondo lo agradecía, así podía ocultar mis lágrimas. No quería parecer débil, no podía, más ahora que estaba sola. Mi mayor miedo, mi mayor terror se había materializado. Estaba sola y ya nadie estaría conmigo ahora. Ni siquiera las personas que me prometieron protegerme y quererme para siempre. _

_Tenía la mirada posada en aquellas lápidas, las visualizaba una y otra vez, me cercioraba que todo era verdad, que mis padres ya no estaban. Dos nombres, dos nombres que antes lo significaban todo y ahora son sólo letras talladas en piedra: Judy Fabray y Rushell Fabray._

_Fui trasladada de instituto a un internado a petición de mi tía quién ahora estaba al cargo aunque yo siempre supe que mi tía intento por todos lo medios no estarlo._

_Mi tía era una mujer joven, adinerada y de buen ver, un tanto singular, eso es cierto, o eso recordaba. En un principio, yo siempre estaba con ella y con sus amigas, pero, mi familia fue poniendo distancia por alguna extraña razón. _

_Mi tía era "diferente" palabras de mi madre, aunque mi padre evitaba opinar, al fin de acabo no podía opinar si siempre tenía una botella en la boca. _

_No digo que mi padre fuera un borracho, sólo bebía cuando volvía a casa. Una única botella de cerveza de su marca favorita mientras veía la televisión, siempre estaba viendo la televisión. Se concentraba de tal manera en la tele que yo siempre que podía sacaba tajada de aquella situación, una vez llegué a sacar 70 dólares para comprarme unas zapatillas nuevas azules, como las que tenía mi mejor amiga. Y no, no me siento culpable por lo que hice, al menos no ahora, pues tengo al menos algo tangible para poder acordarme de él, algo para recordarle siendo el hombre que era, el hombre que se entretenía viendo un programa de deportes y bebiendo "Desesperados"._

_Mi madre es, bueno era una ama de casa que siempre se mantenía ocupada con alguna actividad. Lo última era un club de lectura. Alguna vez estuve, fue soporífero, agotador, en conclusión, una soberana basura. Un montón de amas de casa hablando de libros de gente muerta. No digo que a mí no me guste leer, pero es que las conclusiones que sacan no son muy esclarecedoras, no eran muy esclarecedoras. Las conclusiones que sacaban eran dignas de un niño de prescolar que podría denominar el contenido del libro como muy "bonito" o "divertido". _

_Ya no podré ir más a esas reuniones y quejarme de lo aburrido que era, no podré ver a mi padre sentado tomando una cerveza mientras veía la tele. _

_Ya no podré porque ya no están, porque me los arrebataron. _

_Un accidente, un estúpido accidente._

_Un volveremos pronto que nunca se cumplió, un ahora hablamos que nunca sucedió y sólo porque un idiota presumía de su nuevo coche último modelo y sus altas velocidades._

_Es casi un cliché ¿No?_

_Un niño rico que se lleva por delante el coche de tus padres. Tus padres no sobreviven, el chiquitín sí, el señorito se libra de la cárcel y tus queridos padres que fueron tu mayor apoyo, tus fans incondicionales están, gracias a un nuevo rico, dos metros bajo tierra. Cliché al más puro estilo escritor de guion vago que no le apetece escribir un mejor pasado para su superhéroe. Pero yo no soy un superhéroe, bueno en todo en caso superheroína. _

_Sólo soy una chica que a los 15 años perdió a sus padres, que ahora vaga por las calles como un alma en pena, condenada a vagar sola por la eternidad, sólo soy Lucy Quinn Fabray. _

_Y esta es mi historia._

**-¿Sigues escribiendo esa basura?-** Y ahí está, como siempre jodiéndome la inspiración.- **¡A nadie le va interesar!, ¡Yo te estaba hablando de algo muy importante!**

**-¡Satán! ¿Te puedes callar? Estaba en mi momento de concentración.-**De verdad, aun no entiendo como puede ser mi mejor amiga, si la mayor parte del tiempo estoy imaginándome formas y formas de asesinarla. Mi forma favorita es quemarla, ¿Sabéis que cuando alguien es quemado vivo se le derriten los ojos? En verdad, no sé si es exactamente así, pero si es verdad que es una muerte bastante dolorosa, Dios, es tan gratificante imaginármelo.**\- A ver, dime ¿Qué es tan importante? Sorpréndeme.**

**\- Estaba hablando de mi cita con Britt.-** ¡Qué raro que esté hablando de Brittany! Nunca debí decirles que fuéramos al campamento de animadoras juntas, ¡maldita yo y mis ideas!- **Pues había pensado llevarla a ver una peli y luego ya lo que surja, no sé si me entiendes.-** ¿Por qué hace lo de levantar tan rápido las cejas? Oh Dios, no estará pensando…

**-¡Ni se te ocurra López! ¡No le quites la inocencia a mi Britt!-** Siempre pensando en lo mismo, menos mal que estaba muy "enamorada".**\- Además, a Britt no le gusta ver películas que no sean de Disney, ya lo sabes.**

**-¡Pues ilumíname oh gran sacerdotisa que todo lo sabe!-** ¿Me acaba de rodar los ojos? Odio cuando hace eso, y gracias a eso me lleva a pensar en mi segunda forma favorita de asesinarla, ¡Cómo me gustan los lobos hambrientos! ¿Por qué no me dejarán tener mascotas? Ah ya, "prohibido mascotas en el internado".**\- ¡Vamos Fabray! No tengo todo el día.**

**-Por favor, es Brittany, no la puedes llevar a un cine, no callará, no parará de moverse, lo mejor es llevarla a un zoológico, ya sabes cuánto le gustan los animales.**-Es demasiado evidente, no sé como no se da cuenta, es Brittany, creo que no hay nada que más le guste que los animales.**\- ¿También quieres que te haga un mapa? Porque te veo muy perdida con Britt.**

**-¡Fabray! ¡No te pases de lista conmigo!-**¿Hay algo más divertido que dejar en ridículo a Santana? No puedo evitar una sonrisa en signo de victoria, Quinn 1, Santana 0, chúpate esa, quién quería dejar mal a quién usando el sarcasmo.**\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás bailando?-**Y como era de esperar, almohadillazo en la cara.

**-¡Auch! ¡Eso sobraba! Con lo tranquila que yo estaba sola…-**Digo en bajo pero nada se escapa a los oídos de Santana López.

**-¡Enséñame qué escribes! ¿Son más cartas de amor para tu querida y adorada Hobbit?- ¿**Se está burlando de mí? ¿Me acaba de hacer morritos? Oh no, esto no se lo permito, si quiere pelea tendremos pelea.

**-No creo que tengas tiempo de leer nada, igual prefieres seguir rellenándote el sujetador.**-Toma esa Santana, soy Quinn Fabray al fin de al cabo, nadie se burla de un Fabray.

Silencio, oh glorioso silencio, reconozco esa mirada, estoy sentenciada a muerte, fue bonito mientras duró.**\- ¡Cállate Lucy! ¡Dame eso!**-Me lo arrebata en un abrir y cerrar de ojos**-¿Quinn? ¿Qué es esto?...Oh, lo siento, pensé que estabas escribiendo la historia esa rara con Berry, de verdad que lo siento.**

**-Tranquila Santana-**Finjo mi mejor sonrisa**-Sólo es el comienzo de la historia de cuándo me enamoré y eso…Sólo eso…**

**-Aún los echas de menos ¿Eh?, yo también, es decir, ya sabes, para ser los padres de mi mejor amiga, pues…no sé, ¿estás bien? Estoy aquí si me necesitas, porque…-**Santana no es dada a este tipo de discursos, y para qué mentirnos, yo tampoco, aunque fue un gran apoyo el año en que murió mis padres, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, en cuánto se enteró, me preparó la maleta y me obligó, porque es lo que hizo, obligarme, a quedarme en su casa, pero no hizo más, y se lo agradezco, no me trató como el resto de la gente, no estuvo encima mío preguntándome todo el rato si estaba bien, uno incluso me preguntó si me quería suicidar, y fue en esos momentos en los qué agradecía tener a Santana a mi lado, golpeó al pobre imbécil y le deseó que fuera él el muerto.

**-Estoy bien Santana, bueno, ¿Tú no tenías una cita? Corre con tu amada, no dejes que nada te detenga, lucha por lo que es tuyo, abrázala y dila cuánto la amas.-**Dije con el tono más solemne posible, evitando soltar la carcajada que tenía desde que empecé el discurso**-Demuestrala qué es tuya, hazme sentir orgullosa. ¡Ay! Crecen tan rápido, aún recuerdo cuando se rellenaba el sujetador, ¡Ah no! ¡Espera! Eso es porque la vi ayer JAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**-Fabray, ¡eres una idiota! ¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno! Y por cierto, esto-**Me mira a los ojos mientras se coloca los pechos de una forma sugerente**-Son totalmente naturales, que tú seas una tabla no significa que las demás lo seamos.-**Y así como vino se fue, con un portazo, dejándome con cara de gilipollas y la palabra en la boca.


	2. Chapter 2

Pues este es el segundo capítulo, gracias por esos dos reviews aunque uno haya sido comprado pero bue… Espero que os guste, se me ha ido un poco porque no sabía como enfocarlo y no soy de las personas que se concentren en una misma cosa todo el tiempo, así que… Enjoy it!

Pd: Dejadme vuestros reviews, me alimento de vuestro odio, nah, no seáis muy duros, tengo mi corazoncito. La contraseña del ordenador de Quinn es robada de una amiga que es un genio with love.

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

**-Estoy sola, ¿No sería el mejor momento para seguir escribiendo? ¿Y qué escribo?, tendré que escribir el primer capítulo ¿no?**

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_El cambio de ciudad fue muy grande, tuve que dejar muchas cosas, a mis amigos, a Santana, que siempre fue como la hermana que nunca tuve pero que tengo y no soporto._

_La mudanza fue agotadora, pero dado que soy una vaga redomada, todo me resulta cansado, pero está vez lo digo en serio, nunca creí que toda una vida pudiera meterse en cajas, mis fotos, libros, ropa, libros…_

_Lo único bueno del cambio fue salir de una ciudad tan pequeña y retrógrada como Lima y poder ir a una ciudad tan grande como Los Ángeles, California, con un clima subtropical, o eso busqué en Wikipedia. En realidad conozco muy poco de Los Ángeles, sé lo básico, hay un internado, en dónde me voy a pasar la mayor parte del año, vive mi tía, la mujer "diferente" que me ha acogido, además de ser dónde está Hollywood, lo cuál en parte me interesa, ¡voy a estar en la ciudad dónde se crea la magia del cine! Sí, soy muy cinéfila, mi tarde perfecta es hacer maratones de películas, y comer palomitas, ¡Dios! como adoro las palomitas._

**-iDios menuda basura! , no puedo, este primer capítulo es una porquería, de verdad escribir no es lo mío… ¿Y si lo quemo?, no, Quinn no, no puedes quemar el ordenador, ¡Dios!, ¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Y si lo pongo en autodestrucción?-**Mi frustración lo pagan los pobres cascos que salen disparados a los pies de mi cama.

**-¿Y si te callas?-**Dice una voz saliendo del baño**-No dejas que me prepare tranquila, eres estresante, ¿Por qué no dejas tu diariecito en el contenedor? Que para algo es el lugar de la basura y nos ahorramos el suplicio de soportarte también por escrito.-**Asoma su cabeza por la puerta para sonreírme y en un rápido movimiento la vuelve a meterpara esquivar el almohadón que iba directo a la cara.

**-¿Pero tu no te habías ido? ¡Dios, no me libro de ti ni pagando! Santana eres como una enfermedad venérea, en serio, siempre vuelves. ¿Y por qué iba a ser un suplicio? ¡Es mi diario! ¿No lo estarás leyendo de nuevo? ¿Verdad?-**Cierro el portátil, haciendo que el golpe se escuche por toda la habitación.

**-¿Yo leer tu diario? Oh Quinnie eso es ofensivo, ¿Yo leer tu diario? ¿De verdad yo? ¿No has visto que soy una buena chica que no hace nada malo?-**Me dice mientras me pone cara de corderito degollado.**-Por cierto, no sabía que Manhands fuera tan salvaje…**

**-¡Lo has leído! ¡Maldita bastarda! ¿Pero cómo lo has hecho? ¡Le he cambiado la contraseña al ordenador! ¿Cómo la has descubierto?-** Oh Dios, espero que no note que me estoy poniendo colorada, no puedo mostrar debilidad ante Santana López, es cómo un animal, huele el miedo, y lo utilizará en mi contra ¡Venga Quinn!**-Exactamente, ¿Qué has leído?, es decir, no me importa, tampoco tengo nada que ocultar…**

**-Tranquila Quinnie, en cuánto he leído lo que te hace la enana, he dejado de leer un par de líneas después, las nauseas han podido más. Por cierto, a tu pregunta de como se la contraseña, poner de contraseña "espacio" no es exactamente de una Hacker ¿Sabes?-**Sale ya del baño. Exactamente, no sé cuando ha entrado ahí, ¿en qué momento entró a la habitación? Empiezo a pensar que lo mejor no será escuchar tan alto la música, tengo la sensación que Santana aprovecha esos momentos para espiarme…**-Fabray, estoy hablando contigo, vuelve al mundo de los vivos.**

**-¿Qué quieres Santana? ¿Qué necesitas esta vez? ¿Te has quedado sin relleno para el sujetador? ¡Oh no puede ser! ¿Y qué será de ti ahora? ¡La gente sabrá que todo es relleno y que la gran Santana López es en realidad una tabla para planchar! No, no, espera, ¿No me digas qué necesitas ayuda para maquillarte como una persona normal? Ya era hora que lo aceptaras, el primer paso es aceptar que tienes un problema con la sombra de ojos, y el último es superarlo, ¡Venga querida! ¡Qué tu puedes superar esa fase de escopeta de Homer!**-Sigue ahí parada, observándome en silencio, con semblante serio, no me quita los ojos de encima.

**-¿Has terminado ya? ¿O eso es lo mejor que tienes? Por favor novata no me hagas reír, primero, cómo ya te he dicho hace menos de media hora, estas-**Se acomoda el pecho**-son totalmente naturales, algunas tenemos la fortuna de haber sido dotadas por la Madre Naturaleza-**Me mira de arriba abajo- **Segundo, si hablamos de quién se maquilla como una prostituta de antro barato, no sales ganando, porque tengo fotos que demuestran que te pintas con una brocha y te das sombra de ojos con carboncillo, ¿Quieres que continúe o prefieres hacerme caso de una puñetera vez?**

Le dirijo mi mejor mirada de odio, pero me resigno, es Santana, no tengo todo el día para que sigamos discutiendo, toma aire y la miro a los ojos**-¿Qué quieres? Mi querida y amada amiga…**

**-Así está mejor, ¿Qué te parece mi vestido? ¿Demasiado?-** Vestía un vestido rojo, que no llegaba a las rodillas y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-**¿No se supone que ibais al zoo? ¿De verdad quieres llevar vestido a un sitio donde básicamente se te mojará por el espectáculo de agua o cogerá el delicioso aroma de las heces de los distintos animales que allí viven?**

**-Por esta vez tienes razón, mejor me cambio, ¿Unos vaqueros y una camiseta estarán bien no?**

**-Ajam, bueno, yo sigo escribiendo qué…-**Soy interrumpida por los toques a la puerta**-¿Quién demonios será esta vez? ¡Por Dios que sea un secuestrador y me lleve con él, sólo quiero un lugar tranquilo! ¡Joder!-**Sigo refunfuñando en dirección a la puerta**\- Oh hola Britt-**Intento saludar poniendo mi mejor cara, al fin de al cabo es Brittany, no quiero que piense que no me cae bien, es muy sensible.

-**¡Hola Quinn! ¡Te he echado de menos! ¿Está ya Santana? ¿Sabes que vamos al zoo? ¡Vamos a ver patos! ¡Y delfines! ¿Sabes que los delfines son tiburones gays?-** Todo esto me lo dice mientras me abraza casi hasta la asfixia y gritándome al oído.

**-Brittany, aire, necesito aire.-**Me suelta despacio como si tuviera miedo a hacerme daño- **Santana ya va a salir, sólo le quedarán las zapatillas, sí, sé lo del zoo y Britt, nos hemos visto esta mañana.**

**-¡Santana! ¡Venga que los patos nos esperan!-**Grita Brittany mientras entra en el baño**-¡Vamos, vamos!-**Empuja a Santana a la salida de la habitación.-** ¡Adiós Quinnie! ¡Ojalá tengas suerte con lo del secuestrador!**-Y así se van, por fin completo silencio, soledad absoluta, ya no volverán hasta el toque de queda, aún me queda un rato largo para escribir.

**-¡Vamos! ¡Es hora de escribir! Emmmm ¿Por dónde iba? Así, sí.**

_Después de dejar la casa de los López, me mudé a Los Ángeles. Llegué a casa de mi tía y estuve allí unos días, no me llegué a instalar del todo gracias a que mi tía para no tener cuidar de mí me envió a un internado sólo de chicas, no sabía, ni sé hacer amigas, la única chica con la que me llevaba en Lima era Santana, los demás eran todos chicos, Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike… ¡Dios! Estaba muy asustada, las chicas son más complicadas que los chicos, no sabía si podría sobrevivir a un grupo de mujeres hormonadas. _

_El primer día de clase fue confuso, aún no tenía todos los libros, el cambio de ciudad fue inmediato, fue un milagro que me dejaran venir a mitad de curso._

_¿Sabéis lo incómodo que te presenten a una clase llena de chicas cuando llegas tarde que además no paran de murmurar y de mirarte de arriba a abajo? Aún recuerdo cada palabra"**Chicas, esta es Luce Quinn Fabray.**" ¿Sabéis lo incómodo que es corregir a un profesor que no conoces?** "Señor, es Lucy no Luce, pero prefiero que me llamen sólo Quinn".**_

_Ya está, primer día y ya no le caigo bien a un profesor, lo mejor fue cuando le dije al profesor que no tenía libro, me obligó sentarme con una chica con una nariz prominente, pelo castaño que ni siquiera me miró cuando me senté a su lado.**"Hola soy Quinn ¿Y tu eres…?**" Ni siquiera me miró, ni una miradita de reojo, como si verme sería algo que no mereciera la pena, puso su libro en la mitad y siguió hablando con sus amigas que me miraban como si fuera una extraterrestre** "Rachel, la chica nueva te está hablando."**_

_Me miró, su primera mirada y fue una mirada de superioridad, ¡Dios! ¡Qué mal me caía! **"Me llamo Rachel Barbra Berry." **Giró de nuevo la cabeza en dirección a sus amigas y siguió hablando de algo de un concurso de canto._

_Las otras clases no mejoraron, hasta llegar a biología, fue en esa en la clase que conocí a una de las que sería mis mejores amigas, Brittany. Nos pusieron por parejas y me quedé sola, ella se me acercó me cogió del brazo y me obligo a sentarme junto a ella en el laboratorio. Nunca había conocido alguien como ella, me hablaba con total naturalidad, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, me contaba cosas sobre el internado, descubrí que dormiríamos en la misma habitación, me decía que las chicas no hablaban con ella porque decían que eran estúpida. Y en ese momento cuando me lo dijo, puede vislumbrar como su rostro se ensombrecía al decir la palabra estúpida, entonces me miró, y me preguntó que si podíamos ser amigas, no me pude negar, era una chica adorable, en realidad aún lo es, y aún no me puedo negar a lo que me pide._

_Estuvo conmigo en la hora de comer, nadie se sentó con nosotras pero no podía evitar notar como las chicas se nos quedaban mirando, pero Rachel Barbra Berry nos ignoraba "**Rachel antes era mi amiga, pero cambió de repente, fue en un verano, se fue de vacaciones con sus padres y dejó de ser mi amiga a la vuelta, aún me saluda pero ya no es lo mismo. Pero sé que volveremos a ser amigas"** Saltó Brittany de la nada como si supiera que estaba pensando en ella, fue una de las primeras pruebas de la gran intuición de Brittany, siempre sabe que pasa en cada momento aunque viva en su propio mundo._

_Después de que las clases se acabaran, terminé de mudarme a la habitación, casi no me dio tiempo a llegar a las clases, mucho menos me iba a dar tiempo a terminar de desempacar todo._

_Cuando coloqué todo gracias a la ayuda de mi nueva mejor amiga, Brittany, descubrí que no dormiríamos sólo nosotras dos, sino que la chica que más odiaba desde ese mismo día viviría con nosotras._


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Aquí os presento el tercer capítulo, hago cualquier cosa con tal de no estudiar. Gracias a mi mayor y único fan. Ya sabes quién eres :3 (Cuak)

_Cuando coloqué todo gracias a la ayuda de mi nueva mejor amiga, Brittany, descubrí que no dormiríamos sólo nosotras dos, sino que la chica que más odiaba desde ese mismo día, viviría con nosotras._

**-Listo, segundo capítulo terminado, tengo hambre, igual me como un sándwich…-**Empiezo a pensar que hablar sola debe de ser un problema.**\- ¿Dónde habrá escondido Brittany el tocino?, ¿y el pan? ¡Dios!, tocino, ¿se puede ser más genial?… ¡Ñam!**

**Tocino, tocinito, ¿Dónde estás tú tan bonito?-**En mi búsqueda, me doy cuenta de que mi cuenta del Facebook está abierta y miro-**¡Oh! Si me han hablado por Facebook. Definitivamente debería dejar de hablar sola…**

_Rachel Berry (15:00):__ Hola amor mío :3_

_Quinn Fabray (15:13):__ Hola_

_Rachel Berry (15:13):__ Tardas 13 min en responder ¿y así es como lo haces?_

_Quinn Fabray (15:14):__ Perdona, Hola reina de mis sueños ella es mi Rachel, flores, mariposas, arcoíris y plastilina :DDDDDD ¿Mejor?_

_Rachel Berry (15:14): __Por estas cosas son por las que te odio ¬¬ _

_Quinn Fabray (15:15): __Me adoras :3_

_Rachel Berry (15:15): __Nadie lo hace :D_

_Quinn Fabray (15:15): __Te equivocas querida Berry, nadie lo hace, excepto tú, te mueres por mí, por mis ojos, por mi espectacular sonrisa, mi cuerpo y sobre todo por mis habilidosas manos._

_Rachel Berry 15:17: __… Idiota._

_Quinn Fabray (15:17): __Eso no decías la otra noche (Guiño, guiño, codo, codo) :D ¡Ñam!_

_Rachel Berry (15:19): __Eres imbécil… Bueno, dejando de lado tu narcisista y estúpida cabecita, te hablaba para volverte a repetir que esta noche hemos quedado, ¡Qué no se te olvide! Bueno adiós, suerte escribiendo…_

_Quinn Fabray (15:20): __¡Qué sí mujer! ¿Cómo se me va olvidar eso? Eso tan importante que me dijiste y que yo sé…_

_Rachel Berry (15:21): __Hemos quedado con todos nuestros amigos, para algo han venido desde Lima… ¿CÓMO SE TE HA PODIDO OLVIDAR?_

_Quinn Fabray (15:21): __No se me ha olvidado ¡Lista! Es sólo que quería mantener el misterio… Y también sé a la hora que hemos quedado y todo…_

_Rachel Berry (15:22): __A las nueve. Si, si, ya lo sé, también lo sabías… Cómo sabía que te ibas a acordar, ya he pedido la solicitud de salida para escapar del encierro y lo ha firmado ya tu tía, te paso a buscar a las siete, así hacemos algo juntas antes de ir, ponte decente por favor, no vayas en tu modo vagabundo, y por favor, no pienses en ponerte el uniforme como si fuera un vestido… Te he dejado tu ropa encima de mi cama, Santana y Brittany ya están avisadas, Brittany dejará a Santana en su habitación y se irá a ducharse alrededor de las seis, para quitarse el olor a "caca pato", así que estate preparada antes para que así podamos irnos a las siete en punto._

_Quinn Fabray (15:24):__ Okay, vale, lo que su majestad desee y…Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que estoy escribiendo?_

_Rachel Berry (15:24): __Yo lo sé todo Fabray :3 Adiós._

_Rachel Berry se ha desconectado._

_Rachel Berry se ha conectado._

_Rachel Berry (15:27):__ Y deja de comer tanto tocino que es malo, y lávate bien los dientes que no quiero oler tu aliento a carne, sabes que no lo soporto._

_Rachel Berry se ha desconectado._

**-Vale, eso me ha dado muy mal rollo…Después de esta perdida de tiempo será mejor que escriba un rato…**

_Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que entré, Rachel Berry cada vez me caía peor, era una chica arrogante que se hacía la divertida con sus amigas, y respondía con prepotencia. Yo ya estaba jodida desde el principio, me tenía que sentar con ella en la mayoría de las clases, no porque yo quisiera, la odiaba, es más, no podía aguantar su presencia con sus aires de superioridad y de diva, pero como "era la mejor alumna" y yo había llegado a mitad de curso pensaron que sería buena idea juntarme con ella para que fuera cogiendo el ritmo de las clases. Caso error, ahora menos atendía, pensaba todas las maneras de poder librarme de la chica, era horrible, agotador, una mujer que me daban una ganas terribles de estrangular. Yo y mis instintos asesinos, todo culpa de Santana, promesa de Boy scout. _

_Se aproximaban los exámenes, estaban acechando y yo sin tener idea de nada. Hasta que me resigné, Britt no me podía ayudar mucho, sólo me podía ayudar en biología (era de las mejores, a decir verdad, la mejor incluso superaba a la sabelotodo de Rachel), pero en las otras era de suficientes, así que le pedí ayuda, sí, podía haberle pedido a cualquier otra persona, pero no se me había ocurrido ¿Vale?, y me intentó ayudar, lo intentó porque tampoco es que consiguiera mucho, no podía seguir las indicaciones de alguien que me cayera tan mal, así que empezó a aburrirse de intentarlo y pasó de mí. Para que mentirnos, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Y busque mi segunda opción, si lo sé, es raro que la primera fuera la chica que odiaba…Mi segunda opción era acudir al colegio de chicos, mi instituto/internado estaba vinculado a otro de características parecidas pero para "hombres", mi plan, mi super plan era pedir ayuda a los chicos de allí, ¿Por qué no pedir ayuda a las chicas de mi clase? Porque todas eran igual que Berry, creídas a más no poder, y suficiente tuve con "sobrevivir" a una. Pedí permiso a una de las profesoras, extrañamente me dejó salir e incluso me recomendó a un chico, Kurt Hummel. _

_Pasé la calle y fui en busco del chico con permiso en mano para poder entrar. Era un edificio idéntico al del enfrente, pero por dentro, sus paredes eran de un color más oscuro. Vale, eso era lo único diferente, bueno eso, y que todo eran chicos a excepción de los profesores, había también mujeres. Perdida en mis pensamientos llegué a la residencia de estudiantes, chicos caminado de un lado a otro, riendo, algunos sólo en toalla mirando como si fuera un cacho de carne andante. Busqué la habitación de Kurt Hummel, fue difícil, había muchas puertas y no me sabía su número de habitación, hasta que vi que en un lado ponía los apellidos de los que pertenecían a esa habitación. Hummel, Johnson, Kingston, también eran habitaciones de tres, tocó la puerta y un chico no mucho más alta que ella abrió mirándola sorprendido __**"Hola, ¿Quién eres?"**__ me preguntó recuperando la compostura y mirándome fijamente como si fuera un extraterrestre de esos con antenas y verde, yo le regalé mi mejor sonrisa de anuncio __**"Hola a ti también, me llamo Quinn Fabray, estoy buscando a Kurt Hummel, me han dicho que me puede ayudar a estudiar para los exámenes, ¿Se encuentra?" **__me correspondió la sonrisa y me invitó a entrar, llevaba el uniforme escolar, y sus ojos eran muy azules, era bastante guapo, no lo puedo negar, se sentó en la cama y me indicó que me sentara a su lado __**"Yo soy Kurt Hummel, ¿Qué necesitas estudiar?"**__ y así, fue como empecé una larga conversación de lo mal que se me daban la lengua y filosofía con el que se convertiría en mi mejor amigo, en este camino que empezaba correr para enamorarme de la última persona de la que me imaginaba enamorarme._

**-¡Listo! Tercer capítulo, soy una gran escritora pronto me darán el premio Nobel a la literatura.**-Miré el reloj, para cerciorarme de la hora que era, las cinco y media-**Joder, mierda, tengo sólo media hora para ducharme antes de que venga Brittany y decida meterse a la ducha para drenar todo el agua que exista en el país. Un momento, Rachel ha entrado en mi armario y ha buscado mi ropa...No me siento segura en mi propia habitación, entre la latina que no vive aquí y lee mi diario, mi chica que se dedica a espiarme, y la rubia que aunque me lo niegue me esconde el tocino, ¡No se puede vivir en paz!**


End file.
